dcs_studios_new_timelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Cole Hence
"I'm Cole Hence, the next master of Earth. I've got all you're backs. And for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of." - Cole introducing himself Cole Hence is the Black Ninja current Elemental Master of Earth. History Early Life Cole was born to Lou Hence and the previous Elemental Master of Earth. Personality Cole is the calm and intelligent leader of the ninja team. Before joining the Secret Ninja Force, he had a strained relationship with his father, since they did not see eye to eye on their desires. He is the most serious, the most responsible and the most focused of the ninja team, but that doesn't stop him from his love of cake. Once he sets his mind to something, he will remain interested in it until it is fulfilled, or if he is forced to change his mind. Cole is willing to put himself at risk before his friends and prefers to hold a strong front to ensure he can stay reliable and keep his team in order. Despite being the strongest out of the team, he thinks more with his mind rather than his strength. At first, he was insisted that he was without fear, though Zane quickly saw through his facade and pointed out his fear of flying. Appearance Cole has a muscular body (due to his past as a rock climber, being the strongest of the ninja even without his powers). He has long shaggy black hair and thin wooly eyebrows. He generally wears black and/or dark clothing. His civilian outfit is mainly a black jacket with a red shirt and black pants. There are some occasions where he wears a sleeveless gym shirt and black pants with an orange belt. Relationships Cole's Relationships Appearances * Ninjago: The New Timeline Powers and Abilities Cole's elemental power is Earth. Meaning that he has the ability of Geokinesis. He has great physical strength and durability. He can stand his ground to a supernatural degree. He can manipulate and generate rocks, dust, and earth. he can manipulate the earth beneath his feet, causing earthquakes, creating fissures. throwing rocks and dust at enemies. He can also perform Spinjitzu, an ancient martial art created by the First Spinjitzu Master. He is an excellent fighter due to his training in the Secret Ninja Force. His weapon of choice is a hammer and scythes, but he can fight with any other weapon, even improvised ones. Trivia * Cole is based on his TV and Movie counterparts * He suffers from Aviophobia; the fear of dying on something that flies ** This is a nod to his fear of dragons as they have the ability to fly. * Nya has feelings for him, but it is unknown if he shares the same feelings for her * He inherited his Earth Powers from his mother just like the TV show. ** The only difference being that his mother is still alive and a doctor, unlike his mother from the TV show, who died of unknown reasons. This is due to the Timeline alteration. Gallery TLNM Cole Poster3 - Edited.jpg References Category:Ninja (Team) Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:The Hence Family Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Elemental Power Category:Elemental Powers Category:Elemental Master Category:Elemental Masters